Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for providing information to a mobile wireless subscriber signed onto a mobile wireless network with a terminal identified by a first mobile wireless subscriber identification card, the information concerning further terminals identified by other mobile wireless subscriber identification cards that are likewise signed on to a mobile wireless network.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for sending information to a mobile wireless subscriber signed on to a mobile wireless network concerning other mobile wireless subscribers who are likewise signed on to a mobile wireless network and identified by their mobile wireless subscriber identification card, especially other mobile wireless subscribers who are signed on to the Internet/Wireless Application Protocol (WAP).
This object is met by a method for providing information to a mobile subscriber identified by a first subscriber identification card signed on to a mobile wireless network, the information concerning which ones of a plurality of further subscriber identification cards are also currently also signed onto a mobile wireless network, comprising the steps of, (a) sending a mobile wireless short message to each of the plurality of further subscriber identification cards, (b) establishing delivery information by signed on ones of the plurality of further subscriber identification cards which are signed on to mobile wireless networks, (c) determining which of the plurality of further subscriber identification cards are signed onto mobile wireless networks based on the delivery information established in step (b); and (d) transmitting information to the first subscriber identification card indicating the signed on ones of the plurality of further subscriber identification cards determined in step (c).
The object is also met by an apparatus for providing information to a mobile subscriber identified by a first subscriber identification card which is signed on to a mobile wireless network, the information concerning which ones of a plurality of further subscriber identification cards are likewise signed on to a mobile wireless network, comprising, a mobile wireless short message generating device for generating mobile wireless short messages to each of the plurality of further subscriber identity modules and for sending the mobile wireless short messages to the plurality of further mobile wireless subscriber identification cards, a delivery information monitoring device for determining signed on ones of the plurality of further subscriber identification cards that are signed on to a mobile wireless network based on a delivery of the mobile wireless short message to each mobile wireless subscriber identity module concerning delivery information, and a mobile wireless subscriber information device for transmitting information to the first subscriber identification card about the signed on ones of the plurality of further subscriber identification cards determined by the delivery information monitoring device.
The methods and apparatus according to the present invention allow a mobile wireless terminal user with a mobile wireless terminal and a first mobile wireless subscriber identification card to receive information about further mobile wireless subscribers who are also signed on to a mobile wireless network in a simple, efficient, economical and user-friendly manner. More specifically, the present invention allows the mobile wireless terminal user to receive information which indicates further mobile wireless subscriber identification cards which are signed on to the Internet via Wireless Application Protocol (WAP). Based on this information, a mobile terminal user with the first mobile wireless subscriber identification card has an overview of other mobile wireless subscriber identification cards of colleagues, friends, and others who are simultaneously signed on.
The method is suitable for mobile wireless subscriber identification cards and terminals which are suitable for WAP or other terminals that are freely connected.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a query is made via an empty (without text) mobile wireless short message to each individual one of further mobile wireless subscriber identification cards to determine whether they are signed on to mobile wireless network. The transmittal of the mobile wireless short message may be effected using the Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) standard, the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) standard, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) standard or other locally defined standard. In particular, the empty mobile wireless short message may comprise a standardized mobile terminated short message (SMS-MT) with an acknowledgement request.
The determination as to whether a user identified by one of the further mobile wireless subscriber identification cards is likewise signed on to a mobile wireless network and/or into the Internet via WAP is made on the basis of delivery information in the form of an acknowledgement of receipt of the mobile wireless short message with this further mobile wireless subscriber identification card. Alternatively or in addition, the determination of which users identified by mobile wireless subscriber identification cards are also signed on to a mobile wireless network and/or Internet/WAP based on negative delivery information such as internal information within the mobile wireless network about the fact that the mobile wireless short message was not yet transmitted to the terminal of the further mobile wireless subscriber identification card. In GSM, the internal information may comprise a message waiting flag used in the mobile wireless network. The mobile wireless short message waiting flag is set until the mobile wireless short message has been received. Accordingly, if no short message waiting flag is present, it is assumed that the message was received and the mobile wireless subscriber identification card to which the message was sent is signed on.